restaurant_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Foods
Different types of foods can be acquired by unlocking recipes/cuisines from many unique countries in Restaurant Tycoon 2. First, to unlock a cuisine, you have to create a restaurant, with the cuisines being shared between all restaurants. When you unlock a new menu, there will be locked foods that you will have to unlock by purchasing Lunch Boxes that contain new recipes within the unlocked cuisines. Due to the realism, there are 3 levels to a full course in Restaurant Tycoon 2, similar to many sit down real life restaurants. Customers will have the option to choose a Starter to start their meal course at your restaurant. Then, they will order their primary meal, the Entree. After that, their final option is to order Dessert. Not all customers will order a starter or dessert dish. A full list of the countries and the recipes obtainable from each is listed below: This list is incomplete, feel free to help. Africa: Starters:peanut soup D''esserts:'' * Lamington Austria and Hungary: Belgium and The Netherlands: ''Starters: *Bitterballen Main Courses: *Moules-Frite Desserts: *Belgian waffle *Stroopwafel *Oliebol Doughnuts '''China:' ''Starters: *Spring Rolls *Duck Rolls *Prawn Toast *Chinese Dumplings Main Courses: *Sweet and Sour Pork *Fried Rice *Kung Pao Chicken *Chow Mein *Peking Duck Desserts: *Egg Tart *Mooncake '''France:' ''Starters: *Quiche *Croissant Main Courses: *Lobster Bisque *Omelette *Ratatouille Desserts: *Crepes *Macarons *Creme Caramel *Profiteroles '''Germany:' ''Main Courses: *Spätzle Pasta *Bratwurst *Schnitzel *Currywurst Desserts: *Pretzel *Bavarian Cream '''Greece:' ''Starters: *Pita Bread Main Courses: *Souvlaki Skewer *Gyro '''India:' ''Starters: *Naan Bread *Papadums *Samosa *Onion Bhaji Main Courses: *Chicken Curry *Tandoori Chicken *Vegetable Curry *Prawn Curry *Biryani Desserts: *Mango Pudding *Gulab Jamun *Kheer Rice Pudding '''Indonesia:' ''Starters: *Prawn Cracker *Soto Soup Main Courses: *Satay Skewer *Nasi Goreng Rice '''Italy:' ''Starters: *Italian Salad *Garlic Bread Main Courses: *Cheese Pizza *Pepperoni Pizza *Spaghetti And Meatballs *Lasagna *Ravioli *Spaghetti Carbonara *Spaghetti Bolognese *Vegetable Pizza Desserts: *Ice Cream *Tiramisu '''Japan:' ''Starters: *Tiger Sushi *Prawn Tempura *Crab Sushi *Dragon Sushi Main Courses: *Ramen Noodles *Nigiri *Miso Soup *Yakitori *Chicken Teriyaki Desserts: *Dango *Mochi '''Korea:' ''Starters: *Kimchi Main Courses: *Bibimbap *Japchae Noodles *Bulgogi BBQ *Cold Noodles Desserts: *Hotteok Pancake *Poop cakes '''Mexico:' Starters: * Nachos * Grilled Corn Main Courses: * Streak Burrito * Taco * Chili con Carne * Chicken Burrito * Spicy Burrito * Fajitas Quesadillas Middle East: ''Starters: *Hummus and Pita *Falafel Main Courses: *Shawarma *Chicken Kabsa '''Russia:' Starters: * Borscht Beetroot Soup Main Courses: * Beef Stroganoff * Chicken Kiev Desserts: * Blini Pancakes Scandinavia: Main Courses: * Swedish Meatballs * Fish Cakes * Smoked Salmon Desserts: * Cinnamon Roll South America: Philippines: Poland: 'Thailand:' ''Starters: *Tom Yum Soup Main Courses: *Pad Thai *Chicken with Cashew Nuts *Thai Red Curry *Thai Green '''Turkey:' ''Main Courses: *Lamb Kebab *Chicken Kebab *Köfte Turkish Meatballs Desserts: *Baklava *Turkish Delight 'United Kingdom: Starters: *Tomato Soup *Pork Pie *Vegetable Soup Main Courses: *Steak and Kidney Pie *Roast Dinner *Fish and Chips *Cottage Pie Desserts: *Bakewell Tart *Muffin *Sponge Cake *Sticky Toffee '''United States: ''Starters: *Onion Rings *Chicken Wings Main Courses: *Cheeseburger *Hotdog *Mac and Cheese *BBQ Ribs Desserts: * Pancakes * Donuts *Cheesecake *Cookies 'Vietnam: Starters: *Summer Rolls Main Courses: *Banh Beo *Cung Dinh Pho *Pho Noodle Soup *Banh Mi Baguette *Banh Xeo'